memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Forum:Dyskusje adminów
Dziesiąty Dziobowy → (action=edit}} Odpowiedz | action=watch}} Obserwuj) __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Proponuję tutaj, aby admini rozmawiali o swoich sprawach, tj. co edytować, blokować, co jest aktualnie potrzebne, etc. Domko 10:52, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) :Jestem za. Więc co mamy do omówienia? Paradoks 10:55, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Dobra To ja się pochwalę... Przekopiowałem angielski tekst o Sisko (są chętni do tłumaczenia lub przeróbek?) i będę pomału tłumaczyl. Wziąłem się też za sprawy techniczne typu linki itp. Aha - zabezpieczyłem też stronę z listą Admniów, a i z tą dyskusją zaraz zrobię to samo...--Q Original 10:57, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Racja. Jeśli możesz to zrobić, to super. Domko 10:58, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Do zrobienia Dobrze by było jakbyście przeglądnęli niebieski (działające) linki ze strony głównej prowadzące do informacji w dziale "społeczność" i spróbowali je tłumaczyć. Nie dodawajcie na razie nowych artykułów do tych działów (czerwone linki) - ja się już tym zajmę, aby była spójność pomiędzy artykułami. Postaram się też potłumaczyć to wreszcie. Domko 11:00, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Szablon dla artów tłumaczonych Zauważyłem, że jest już szablon podobny do "mojego" . Mianowicie Szablon:NeedsTranslation. IMHO można by je zintegrować. Tj. usunąć Need, a kategorie podczepić pod Tłumaczone. Trochę jeszcze go doszlifuje. Jakieś sprzeciwy? Paradoks 11:01, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Jestem za. :) Domko 11:01, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Ja też--Q Original 11:05, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Koordynacja pracy To może spiszemy tu najpilniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Umieszczone w kolejności priorytetowej. Lista jest otwarta, tak więc, żeby nie robić bałaganu dopisujcie w niej swoje propozycje, pamiętając o hierarchizacji - ważniejsza wyżej. Ocena hierarchizacji subiektywna - myślę, że powinniśmy być zgodni. :) Mile widziany 1-2 zdaniowy komentarz. Komentarze innych nt. pozycji zamieszczamy poniżej listy. A więc... Do zrobienia *'Przetłumaczyć strony pomocy oraz meta', chyba nie trzeba zbyt wiele komentować. Jeśli chodzi o poradniki dotyczące edycji stron, to można je skopiować z Wikipedii. Spróbuje coś pokombinować w wolnej chwili. Jednak strony dotyczące klimatu MA i itp. trzeba już przetłumaczyć z en. *'Posprzątać w kategoriach', bo mamy tu trochę bałaganu. *'Przeprojektować stronę główną', niby błahy detal, ale IMHO ważny. Znacząco wpływa na nasz wizerunek i może przysporzyć większej ilości userów. :) Ładna okładka to już pół sukcesu. Zajmę się tym, jak dobrze pójdzie za parę dni urządzimy małą dyskusję nt. jej kształtu. *'Zrobić potrzebniejsze szablony', właściwie nie tyle zrobić, co przekopiować kod z en i pouzupełniać polskimi słówkami. Głównie chodzi o szablony: , (lista otwarta) *'Nadać ostatnie szlify szablonom Identyfikacyjnym odcinków', czyli , , , , i . *'Poprawić stylistykę i ogólny ład artykułom o filmach i serialach.', bo są trochę roztrzepane. Dość solidnie opisałem/opisaliśmy (my, wikipedysci) na Wikipedii. Co o tym myślcie. Więc dodawajcie, dodawajcie... Paradoks 19:02, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) :Ja mam raczej kilka luźnych uwag: ::* Proponuję podzielić filmy na pod-kategorie dla ułatwienia. ::*Co do kategorii - to jest ich chyba nawet trochę za mało jak porównuję z ich ilością (i szczegółowością) w MA w wersji ENG czy Wikipedii... ::* Pomysł przekopiowywania co bardziej udanych haseł z Wikipedii nie jest zły :) :::--Q Original 19:19, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Myślę, że to co napisaliście obaj, ma sens. Na pewno trzeba przetłumaczyć poradniki i szablony oraz zrobić stronę główną, bo obecna nie jest zachęcająca. Bez tego nikt się raczej na poważnie nie dołączy, albo będą umieszczane teksty niezgodne z zasadami Wikipedii (parę takich chyba nawet już jest). W międzyczasie możemy robić jakieś artykuły, ale realnie rzecz ujmując, nas trzech nie wystarczy do ich tworzenia. Więc trzeba określić jasne zasady - czyli de facto przetłumaczyć z angielskiej wersji MA. Domko 07:32, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Co do tekstów niezgodnych z zasadami Wikipedii to uważam, że na obecnym etapie musimy je tolerować (w granicach rozsądku), ew, przerabiając, bo inaczej MA może nam świecić czerwonymi linkami, jeśli zaś chodzi o ich autorów należy raczej zachęcić ich do dalszego (teraz już zgodnego z zasadami) udzielania się niż karać (Wikipedia może sobie na to pozwolić bo ma userów całkiem dużo, my raczej nie.) Podrzuć mi w wolnej chwili listę tych tekstów zobaczę co sie da z nich zrobić (i spróbuję wyjaśnić autorom co nam się nie podoba, i dlaczego). Ogólnie skłonny jestem wziąć na siebie obowiązki "moderatorskie", a więc zwiazane z pilnowaniem porządku wśród userów, walka z wandalami, witaniem nowoprzybyłych itp. Na pisanie tekstów chwilowo nie mam aż tyle czasu...--Q Original 12:11, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :OK, dobry pomysł. Te strony były z reguły tworzone przez użytkownika Dax, więc łatwo je znaleźć w dziale "ostatni zmiany". Są tam dodawane jakieś niekanoniczne pseudo-dzienniki, brak podanych źródeł, itp. Faktem jest, że nie opisaliśmy zasad, więc trudno się dziwić, że tak jest. Ale jak możesz, to zerknij. Domko 12:34, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Zgadzam się. Zasady trzeba sprecyzować jak najszybciej. Paradoks 12:55, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Dobra, przywitałem wszystkich aktywnych userów. Mało ich, oj mało :-((. Co do użytkownika Dax (tak myśliłem, że o niego chodzi) nawet fajne te kawałki, tyle, że jeśli są to fałszywki poproszę go chyba, żeby wkleił je jako fanfiction na phoenixowym Forum (co się mają marnować ;-) ) natomiast z artykułów się je po prostu usunie.--Q Original 13:10, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :OK. Co do użytkowników, to właśnie o tym mówiłem - trzeba jakoś zebrać i zachęcić ludzi do tworzenia polskiej MA. Domko 14:03, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Pah Wraith A co z uprawnieniami admina dla Pah Wraith'a? Coś Mu tam takiego nieśmiało obiecaliśmy ;), a User zeń zasłużony...--Q Original 20:30, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) :Myślę, że nie ma co przymuszać. Jeśli będzie chciał, to nie widzę problemu. Domko 07:33, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Strony pomocy, meta, zasady i zalecenia Pozwolę sobie rozpocząć szerszą dyskusję na ten temat w tym temacie. Dodałem dziś strony Pomoc:Logowanie, Pomoc:Strona dyskusji, Pomoc:Formatowanie tekstu oraz Pomoc:Konflikt edycji. Oprócz Formatowania, są przeredagowane kopie tekstów z Wikipedii. Sądzę, że jeśli chodzi o strony pomoc to wystarczy dodać jeszcze kilka i tyle mogło by wystarczyć. IMHO nie musimy "zniebieszczać" wszystkich czerwonych linków z Pomoc:Indeks. Na początek wystarczy dodać do w/w strony link do ogólnej strony Pomocy na Wikipedii. Najpotrzebniejsze informacje byłyby u nas, a głodni wiedzy userzy powędrowali by na wiki. Duża część naszych potencjalnych userów powinna przyjść właśnie z Wikipedii lub innych projektów Wikii. Gorzej z zasadami i zaleceniami. Jak pisał Domko musimy się tym poważnie zająć. W pierwszej kolejności należałałoby przetłumaczyć strony: *Memory Alpha:Zasady i zalecenia *Memory Alpha:FAQ *Memory Alpha:Prawa autorskie A zaraz później stworzyć: *Memory Alpha:O serwisie *Memory Alpha:Informacje prawne Co powiecie? Kto chce się tym zająć? Ja spróbuje najpierw dokończyć pomoc i mogę później pomóc w tłumaczeniu. Może ktoś zająć się tym poważniej? Paradoks 13:13, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :No, ja powoli mogę to próbować tłumaczyć. Ale powoli to znaczy bardzo wolno, bo mało mam na to czasu. Sam jednak tłumaczyłem część dokumentów, więc mogę próbować dalej. Co do tego, żeby na sztywno od razu nie tłumaczyć wszystkiego tylko odsyłać do Wiki to masz w sumie rację. Domko 13:59, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) ::W wolnej chwili częściowo przetłumaczyłem pierwszą stronę FAQ. :) Domko 14:14, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :::I chwała Ci za to. Czekamy na więcej. :D Paradoks 16:37, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Dax Pozwoliłem sobie wysłać do użytkownika Dax następujący e-mail ::Witaj! ::Dziękujemy za współudział w pracy nad polska wersja Memory Alpha. Z przyjemnościa przeczytałem Twoje "raporty medyczne" itp. Niestety pojawiły się wątpliwości co do autentyczności tych tekstów (zgodnie z naszymi zasadami w Memory Alpha mogą pojawiać sie tylko oficjalne dane pochodzące z seriali Star Trek oraz licencjonowanych produktów powiązanych z nimi). W związku z tym zmuszony jestem poprosić Cię o podanie źródła tych informacji, jeśli tego nie uczynisz, zgodnie z zasasami polityki wewnętrznej Wikipedii, które nas ograniczają będziemy zmuszeni je usunąć. (Ze względu na wakacyjny czas damy Ci na to kilka tygodni.) ::Niezależnie od tego powiem Ci prywatnie, że jeśli jest to tylko twórczość fanowska, możesz sie nią podzielić z innymi fanami na forum dyskusyjnym dla miłośników Star Trek, dostępnym pod adresem http://www.startrek.pl/forum/ Tam, z pewnością, zostanie przyjęta znacznie pozytywniej. ::Pozdrawiam. Co sądzicie?--Q Original 13:25, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :OK. Paradoks 13:31, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Jestem za. :) Domko 13:56, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Cieszę sie, że sie podobało ;)--Q Original 14:12, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :Dax przysłał mi odpowiedź, zacytuję: ::Witaj Q_Orginal! ::Cieszę się, że ktoś się polską M-A nareszcie zajął, bo już myślałem, że nic z tego nie będzie. Co do tych "raportów", to historia jest dość stara i już chyba znana (w każdym razie pisałem o tym na polskiej M-A w Dziesiątym Dziobowym gdy użytkownik TOR o to pytał). W skrócie: pomysł rzeczywiście był taki, by przypominały raporty, bo uznałem to za dobry, ciekawy dodatek (przy okazji, cieszę się, ze Ci się podobały:)). Wiem, że M-A opiera się na kanonicznych danych (a inne, jeśli są umieszczane, są odpowiednio oznaczone). I tu powstaje odwieczny problem Trekkerów: kanoniczności informacji. Pochodzą one ze startrek.com, która, o ile mi wiadomo, jest stroną oficjalną ST (to tyle na temat licencjonowanego źródła). Zostały przeze mnie przetłumaczone (ewentualnie miejscami opracowane tak by angielski tekst nie stracił na swoim znaczeniu podany w polskiej formie). Są one stworzone na podstawie danych z serialów i filmów ST i niczego więcej. Czyli informacje są kanoniczne, ale forma już nie, bo nie zostały pokazane na ekranie w dosłownym znaczeniu "akt czy raportów". Oczywiście jako Administratorzy polskiej M-A możecie, jeśli tak uznacie, je usunąć, ja nie będę się przy nich upierał (chociaż nadal uważam je za dobry dodatek) -zrobicie jak uznacie za stosowne. A jeśli będzie Wam to odpowiadało i uda się Wam przekonać Kai'a, to może pojawią się na U.S.S. "Phoenix". ::Pozdrawiam. :Jak to rozumiecie? --Q Original 19:19, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) Hmm... Mam mieszane uczucia. Spodobała mi się odpowiedź, ale jest trochę... nie konkretna. Jeśli wszystkie informacje są kanoniczne to (teoretycznie :D) i tak pojawią się w artykułach. Jak Dax powiedział informacje są kanoniczne, forma - nie. Hmm... szczerze mówiąc: nie wiem :) Poczekam na Domka, może porposimy jeszcze o opinie Paha... Paradoks 19:29, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) :No więc właśnie... Ta wypowiedź, choć sympatyczna i kulturalna, w sumie nic nie wyjaśnia... (Choć cennego entuzjazmu odmówić Daxowi nie sposób.) Chyba spróbuję z nim pogadać na gg... (Na razie poprosiłem o link ze żródłem raportów.) --Q Original 19:33, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) Boty Anglojęzyczna Wikipedia ma duzo rozmaitych botów, które choć wkurzające dla userów (OrphanBot czy BetaCommndBot choćby) pełnią niezwykle pożyteczną rolę. W związku z tym mam do Was pytanie jak można podobne boty u nas napisać? (Lub, bo ja wiem poprosić ich autorów o identyczne boty do polskiej MA). Sprawa nie jest pilna, ale o ile MA będzie sie rozwijać (a o to przecież nam chodzi) boty mogą stać się dla nas z czasem niezbędną pomocą.--Q Original 14:10, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) A do czego konkretniej popatrzalibyśmy botów. Na Wikipedii z milionową ilością artykułów są potrzebne, ale u nas... Sądzę, że w najbliższym czasie nie będziemy ich potrzebowali. Mamy bota działającego we wszystkich wersjach językowych MA - dodającego interwiki. Domyślam się, że Wikia też ma parę botów "do wynajęcia". Na razie lepiej zająć się priorytetowymi sprawami. Paradoks 16:50, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :Wydaje mi się, że są tu uniwersalne boty, które działają na wszystkich wersjach językowych. Przynajmniej ten, który wrzuca linki do innych języków na pewno działa. Może są jeszcze jakieś inne. Domko 19:43, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Przekierowania Wziąłem się za przekierowania zwiazane z tytułami filmów i seriali. Ostatecznie MA powinna być jak najbardziej przyjazna dla użytkownika :), więc ktoś kto wpisze w wyszukiwarkę skrót, lub nazwę podaną małymi literami też powinien być w stanie z miejsca znaleźć odpowiednią stronę. --Q Original 17:13, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) :Uff sporo tych #REDIRECTów zrobiłem. Na dziś raczej mam ich dość ;) --Q Original 20:19, 7 sie 2007 (UTC) Skończyłem #REDIRECTy związane z tytułami filmów i seriali. Robota durna co się zowie, ale sądzę, że niezbędna dla dobrego funkcjonowania MA. --Q Original 19:56, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) Liczba artykułów na pierwszej stronie Na pierwszej stronie mamy informację, że MA liczy 263 artykuły. Przypuszczam, że liczba ta mogła ulec zmianie. Proponuje je policzyć (i ew. uaktualnić liczbę). :Nie trzeba. To jest właśnie liczone przez bota, więc liczba się zgadza (może jest aktualizowana z pewnym opóźnieniem). Obecnie już pisze, że 266. :) Domko 06:41, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Nie przez bota, ale automatycznie przez oprogramowanie MediaWiki. Wpisujesz i wychodzi: . Paradoks 08:23, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Kwestia błędu w nazewnictwie. Ale tak to to miałem na myśli. :) Domko 09:31, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) Kategorie główne Kwestia na pograniczu kategoryzacji i strony głównej. Na en wiki zrobiono ich 6 (właściwie nie kategorii, ale portali. IMHO na tym etapie rozwoju MA niema sensu kombinować z nową przestrzenią nazwą.), czyli: *Peoples *Society and Culture *Arts *Science *Technology *Star Trek Mi osobiście niezbyt podoba się ten podział. Trochę zbyt ogólny, a zarazem zbyt szczegółowy. Wszyscy aktorzy, producenci, odcinki i filmy są zbite w jedną kategorie RealWorldową - Star Trek. Technologia. Niby OK. Wszystkie okręty, napędy, tricordery zbite w całość. Choć ja wydzieliłbym chyba z tego okręty... Nauka. OK. Choć ja chyba wydzieliłbym z tego planety... Lub ogólniej "astronomię". Choć wtedy kategoria znacznie by zubożała. Sztuka. Po co to? Zdecydowanie najmniejsza kategoria na en. IMHO powinniśmy połączyć z poniższą. Społeczeństwo i kultura. No niech będzie. Choć w tej kategorii mieszczą się głównie rasy i organizacje. Ludzie. OK, nie mam zastrzeżeń. :) Co o tym myślicie? Pomijam oczywiście kategorię meta. IMHO powinnyśmy zintegrować sztukę ze społeczeństwem. Rozdzielić Star Trek na: filmy i odcinki oraz aktorzy i producenci. Ewentualnie wydzielić też okręty i (moze) astronimie. Co o tym myślicie? Sugestie? Pomysły? :Jestem za. Na pewno co do sztuki masz rację. Co do technologii to może jednak zostawić to tak jak jest. Ale zdam się na Waszą opinię. Domko 09:31, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Ja też bym sztukę włączył do działu Społeczeństwo i kultura... --Q Original 13:20, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) :::OK. tak to wygląda. Choć mam wątpliwości co do słuszności ich nazewnictwa... Jakieś sugestie? Paradoks 16:49, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) ::::OK. Co do przemianowania na osoby - propozycji Paha, oczywiście zgadzam się, lepiej to brzmi. Co do zostawienia Star Treka w jednej kategorii też zaczynam się zastanawiać. Na MA-en zdaje to egzamin. Co do uwagi Q nt. kat. peoples. Nie rozumiem. Z zasady miała ona dotyczyć tylko postaci filmowych, to kategoria "in-universe". nad tym właśnie się zastanawiam. Na en producenci, aktorzy i wszystko, co realworldowe jest umieszczone właśnie w tej kategorii. Paradoks 09:06, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) :::::Ja też uważam, że kategoria "peoples" powinna dotyczyć postaci filmowych. Proponuję ją przemianować na "postacie" i stworzyć osobną kategorię z ludźmi związanymi ze Star Trekiem. Domko 10:15, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) :::: Czyli ok - staneło na tym, że będziemy mieć kategorię "postacie" w "in-universe" i osobne kategorię realworlodwą? Dobre wyjście. --Q Original 10:51, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) :::::Niby staneło, ale sam nie jestem przekonany co do tego... Na en wiki jak już mówiłem sprawdza się to. W sumie lepiej żeby wszystko co Real Worldowe było w jednym miejscu... Pozostaje też kwestia nazewnictwa. Jakim zgrabnym i krótkim słowem to nazwać? "Produkcja", "Za kulisami"? Paradoks 13:42, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) ::::Mi się podoba "Za kulisami"... --Q Original 16:09, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) ::::::OK. Pah z tego co czytałem ma podobną wizję. Czyli to można by uznać za ostateczną wersję, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. Brakuje mi jeszcze fajnej ikonki dla "Za kulisami". Chyba najciekawsze byłoby logo paramountu albo popiersie jakiegoś aktora/producenta. Najlepiej, żeby tło było dość jednolite, bo łatwiej będzie je usunąć. Jak zobaczycie cos fajnego to krzyczcie. :) Paradoks 17:47, 11 sie 2007 (UTC) ::::::Moze być to? Grafika:Ma icon filmstrip nobackground.png. Dość popularna grafika, po usunięciu tła IMHO nadaje się. Paradoks 18:21, 11 sie 2007 (UTC) :::::::IMHO super. Świetna robota! Domko 12:45, 12 sie 2007 (UTC) Nowy topic w Dziesiątym dziobowym Na prośbę Pah Wraith'a dodałem ten oto topic Forum:Strony do usunięcia, sama nazwa wskazuje czemu poświęcony... --Q Original 13:31, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) :Pozwoliłem sobie dodać swoistą "księgę życzeń i zażaleń", na której Userzy będą mogli zgłaszać uwagi o charakterze ogólnym - Forum:Prośby i uwagi do adminów --Q Original 11:41, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) Zabezpieczenia Pozwoliłem sobie zabezpieczyć wszystkie już utworzone (a niewiele ich) strony użytkowników tak by edytowac mogli je tylko zarejestrowani (zaś strony adminow tak by edytowali je tylko admini). Chcę w ten sposób wyeliminować (znaną z Wikipedii) plagę personalnych ataków na strony użytkowników zanim ta plaga się u nas wraz z rozwojem MA pojawi. (Bo przecież MA sie nam rozwinie?) --Q Original 11:10, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) :Czy Ty aby nie przesadzasz? Wszystko blokować? W końcu Ideą Wiki jest zasada "Śmiało modyfikuj strony". Należy wykazać nieco zaufania. Siedzę na pl wiki półtorej rok i jedynie przelotnie spotkałem się z wandalizmem na stronach użytkowników. IMHO jest to zbytnia ostrożność. Ani razu nie spotkaliśmy się z takim przypadkiem, ba nie mieliśmy prawie najmniejszego wandalizmu. :Jeśli koniecznie chcesz chronić strony innych przed niechcianymi edycjami, to sugerowałbym najpierw spytać ich właścicieli o zdanie... M.in z Treka :) znamy "zbawienne" skutki uszczęśliwiania obywateli/userów :) na siłę. Zaproponuj, jak ktoś będzie chciał to poprosi. :Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja w każdym razie nie popieram takich działań, chętnie poznam opinię Domka. Paradoks 13:18, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Szczerze mówiąc zgadzam się z Paradoksem. Proponuję odblokować strony użytkowników - jeśli będzie wandalizm to wtedy zbanujemy takiego cwaniaka i tyle. Nie unikniemy wandalizmu - musielibyśmy zablokować wszystkie strony, a nie na tym polega Wiki. Także jest zdecydowanie przeciwny. Domko 13:22, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) :::Skoro konsensus jest przeciwko mnie - ustępuję --Q Original 14:03, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) Strona główna - pierwsze podejście Pozwoliłem sobie przygotować taką oto surową wersję nowej szaty graficznej strony głównej. Jest to praktycznie kalka z en wiki, choć m.in. zrobiłem praktycznie od podstaw szablon paneli. Resztą mojej ciężkiej pracy :) były tłumaczenia. Ogólnie więc należy tylko uzupełnić panele, zajmowanie obecnie przez "kolumnę testową". I o tym właśnie chciałbym pomonologiwać. :) Zacznijmy od okresowo zmienianych paneli z, czyli Artykuł i grafika miesiąca/tygodnia oraz ciekawostki. Ciekawe rzeczy, na pewno bardzo urozmaicają stronę główna. IMHO można by pójść w ślady m.in. fr i bodajże de wiki i dodać do tego jeszcze cytat miesiąca, bo jak zapewne wiemy Star Trek jest pełny ciekawych, filozoficznych, lub komicznych kwestii. Ale IMHO jest to sprawa drugorzędna. Trzeba by było przy tym stworzyć całą infrastrukturę :), podstrony itp. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, nie mamy obecnie chyba żadnego idealnie dopracowanego artykułu, który w pełni zasłużyłby na medal. IMHO więc jeśli będziemy mieli kilka już kilka medalowych artów, zainteresowanie MA wzrośnie (nowa strona główna ma nam to zapewnić), i załatwimy najważniejsze sprawy które wypunktowałem gdzieś tam wyżej. Może tak być? Dalej... Latest news. Jeśli ktoś zadeklarowałby się sumiennie aktualizować takie cuś, to nie widzę przeszkód. Mogłyby to być po prostu tłumaczenia zdań z en. Choć nie jest to jednak najważniejsze, nie jest to głupi pomysł. Możemy zgłosić wakat na stanowisko dziennikarza na forum. :) Podobnym panelem jest Upcoming or Recent Episodes and Media. Obecnie Treka emitują dwa kanały, AXN i AXN Sci-fi. Raz na miesiąc zdarzy się emisja jakiegoś filmu. Tak więc moim zdaniem nie jest to niezbędne. Zainteresowani bez problemu znajdą godziny nadawania seriali, a o emisjach filmów można informować z Aktualnościach, czyli to, co omówiliśmy wcześniej :). Jest też kalendarium, czyli Today in Trek history. Pomysł bardzo fajny strony zmieniają się automatycznie przed oprogramowanie. Wypisane są rocznice jakie niesie każdy nowy dzień. Bardzo fajne, ale strasznie dużo z tym roboty. Trzeba by tłumaczyć 365 stron z rocznicami, pomijając szablony, etc. Zostawmy na później... No i mamy też Editing Memory Alpha, czyli swoisty zbiór najważniejszych linków. IMHO ważna rzecz, więc po przeróbkach powinna się znaleźć w szeregach strony głównej. I (oprócz siostrzanych Wikii, których nie mamy) skończyły się Panele na en. Co nam jest potrzebne? Przydałaby się ładna lista wszystkich seriali i filmów ST. Można by też pomyśleć o czymś takim jak "Kooperacja", czyli lista ważnych artykułów nienapisanych, niekompletnych, oraz lista właśnie tłumaczonych stron, stubów. Hmm... i to chyba wszystko. Tak więc wychodzi 3-5 paneli. I jakie opinie? Nie bójcie się sugerować nowych pomysłów. Pzdr, Paradoks 13:13, 7 wrz 2007 (UTC) Prośba Domko. tajemniczy Dax to znany nam z Phoenixa Delta. Wnioskuję o uprawnienia admina dla niego. Q Original 16:13, 24 cze 2008 (UTC) :Choć to nie mnie pytają, chciałbym wyrazić swoje poparcie dla propozycji. :) Paradoks 10:53, 25 cze 2008 (UTC) :: Pytają, nie pytają ;), ale z poparcia się cieszą ;) Q Original 15:12, 25 cze 2008 (UTC)